Days to Die For
by KitsPokePeople
Summary: "Great, just great." I muttered under my breath. "My brother is fighting for me and I'm now the maid of S-ranked criminals. Perfect." I'm doomed… Or at least my dignity is. OC x ?
1. Chapter 1

Days to Die For

Chapter One

"What do you mean everyone is out on missions?" A short white haired girl asked, her eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. Her red orange eyes looked a bit dead and unfocused, almost as if she were a zombie that held an everlasting bored expression, or as if she were trying to look through someone rather then at them.

A silver haired man looked up from his book and held almost the same expression, though his eyes looked a little more alive. "As I said Naomi, they are all out on missions," he stated blandly.

"Dang, I won't have anything to do then…" Naomi's bottom lip pushed out in a small pouting gesture, but she bowed to her senior anyways. "Well thanks anyways Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi simply smiled as a reply and went back to reading his book.

"Why did _everyone_ have to go on a mission?" Naomi sighed as she wandered around Konoha aimlessly. The place felt so empty without the other shinobi… It was almost like someone had made it happen.

The white haired girl let out a snort of laughter, though it looked a bit creepy seeing as her eyes were dead-like. "Yeah right, and I'm in a story written by a thirteen-year-old girl."

Suddenly, a wave of wooziness came over her and caused her to lean against a fence for support, but as soon as it came, it was gone_. What the hell?_ The white haired girl frowned and ran a hand through her bangs. This was a habit she did when she was nervous or agitated about something.

Naomi hesitantly adjusted her headband, which was around her neck, and had a realization out of the ordinary. She had the urge to go to the training grounds. Funny, she had almost never had an urge to go there. _Strange_…

The girl gently patted her cheeks, as if trying to wake her self up from drowsiness, and started to walk toward her house.

The urge got stronger.

She paused in her step and looked around her. Her gut told her to go home while her head told her to go to the training grounds. She shook her head frantically and glared at the ground. Her gut was never wrong. _Never_.

She then continued to walk toward her home.

-x-x-x-

An abnormally tall man with a shark-like appearance looked up from his perch against a tree. "Itachi, I know you know what you're doing, but what's taking so long?" He asked in a respectful, but impatient manner.

A man standing on a tree branch above the shark mans head wore an emotionless expression as his red eyes gazed over the Konoha training grounds. "She's already in the genjutsu." Itachi explained to his partner in a monotone. "It's only a matter of time now, Kisame."

Kisame frowned slightly. "Usually your genjutsu doesn't take this long to lure someone out."

"This girl has a bit of resistance to my jutsu, but it won't take much longer."

"Why do we even need the girl? I don't see anything special about her." Kisame took a slip of paper out of his black and red clouded cloak and glanced over it. "She's not a heiress, nothing really special in her background other then having been good at medical ninjutsu and some small other things…" He paused as his eyes scanned the paper more. "Her brother on the other hand had excelled in his studies and is talented in the art of illusions and water ninjutsu, although he's seemingly blind in his left eye."

Itachi glanced down at his partner. "Leader-sama asked for us to find someone to question." He stated blandly.

"Yes I understand that, but why her of all people?" Kisame replied.

Itachi let out a short sigh. "It's because she's not special that I chose her. We don't need to attract too much attention by taking someone important."

"That's kind of cold." Kisame snickered darkly.

-x-x-x-

_Funny… I just got the urge someone was making fun of me…_ Naomi thought to her self as she opened the door to her small home. "Akumu, I'm home!" She called while slipping off her shoes.

The sound of feet hitting wood was heard as a tall boy with a soft expression peek into the hallway. His hair was a light silvery color and his eyes were a deep green, although his left eye was partially covered by his bangs. His eyes also looked dead, glazed over, and unfocused, but his eyes held a sort of warmth that didn't make children run. He too wore his leaf village head band around his neck. "Welcome back Naomi." He smiled softly at his younger sister.

Naomi smiled in return and ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly. His smile never wavered as he returned her hug softly. When Naomi finally decided to release her brother, she noticed him studying her with a critical eye as a frown graced his features. "What's the matter?" She waved a hand over her head curiously. Was something on her head?

Akumu blinked and his soft smile returned to its rightful place. "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking of how lucky I was to have a sister as stunning as you are." His smile seemed to grow a little bigger, more convincing.

Naomi frowned. "I see…" Although she liked her brother's praise, she didn't like the fact that it was a cover up. She could read her brother like a book, or so she thought anyways.

Akumu's smile faltered as he reached forward and put a hand against her forehead. Naomi winced as she felt her brother's chakra suddenly zap into her. "Hey, what was that for?" She snapped as she quickly jumped backwards.

Akumu let out a short laugh. "Oh nothing." He then flicked his younger sister's forehead gently before walking around her and towards the door.

"Akumu!"

Akumu smiled brightly at his sisters whining. "Let's go train. We need to practice your bubble attack."

Naomi frowned, a pout evident on her face. "It sounds so un-cool when you say it out loud." She blinked stupidly when she noticed something else_. Hey, that's kinda weird… I don't feel the urge to go to the training grounds anymore…_

"Naomi, are you coming?" Akumu's voice called as he peeked into the house.

Naomi jumped slightly at her brother's voice, but quickly smirked and dashed out of the house, calling over her shoulder. "I'll beat you there!"

"…She forgot to close the door…" Akumu sighed as he stepped back into the house and took out a sheet of paper. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen…" He sighed under his breath as he quickly wrote a note on the paper. Once he was finished, he darted out of the house after his sister, while closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>I have a feeling we're going to be gone for a little while.<em>

_Don't worry about us, everything will be fine._

_We'll come back to the village as soon as we can._

… _Or as soon as circumstance lets us return._

_- Akumu Mizumi_

_P.S.: If Naruto comes back to the village early, give him our hellos. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes... I have an addiction with the Akatsuki... And I actually have an idea where this fanfiction is headed! *gasp*

But, yeah.

I randomly got this idea while I was having insomnia.

I'm going to try and keep the characters in character as much as possible.

Oh.. And go read an awesome fanfic called: "Consider Yourselves Kitties". You will love it... I think.

_I don't own Naruto.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Days to Die For

Chapter two

Itachi blinked in what looked to be confusion. "She broke out of my genjutsu." He murmured in surprise.

"What?" Kisame looked up at his partner. He was honestly surprised. Only a few people managed to break free of his partner's jutsu, and even then, they were usually released by Itachi himself.

"No matter, she's already here." Itachi stated blandly.

"It seems she's an interesting girl." Kisame snickered darkly.

Naomi slowed down to a walk as she came up to the training grounds. She had a bounce in her step and didn't seem to notice the red and white eyes that bore into her skull. "Akumu, hurry up!"

Akumu strolled onto the training grounds, his small smile still playing on his lips. "Yes, yes. I can hear you Naomi."

A smirk played on the orange eyed girls face as she hopped about three yards away from her brother and took a battle stance. "Come at me!" She called over to her brother happily; her usually dead eyes alit with excitement.

"Alright." The silver haired boy then started to slowly make hand signs, watching to see if his sister caught on to what he was doing.

Naomi watched curiously before it finally clicked in her head. "Hey wait a sec-!" She began, only to be cut off by her brother slowly disappearing into what looked like sand.

"Come on Naomi, come at me." Her brother mocked, his voice seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once.

Naomi could feel her eyebrow twitch in agitation as she looked around frantically. "That's not fair! I said no genjutsu!" She whined.

A faint ghostly image of her brother came into view. A smirk pulled at his lips. "You said no such thing, but if you insist…" At those words, the image deteriorated and the real Akumu made himself appear directly behind his sister. The two stood back to back. "I win~!"

Naomi growled under her breath and aimed a punch at Akumu's head. Akumu simply dodged his head out of the way, his small smile still on his face. "Try and hit me! Fight back! Do something!" The white haired girl cried out while trying to land a successful hit on her brother. "It's not training if you don't fight back!"

Akumu kneeled low on the ground, dodging another one of Naomi's punches. "What's the point of my doing anything if you can't even touch me?" He asked with mockery evident in his tone. "If this little sparing match continues like this, you'll simply tire yourself out."

Naomi went in for a low kick, but Akumu simply put up an arm to block it. He then grabbed her leg and caused her to fall to the ground. "Damn it!" She cursed as she fell onto her side.

"Try to look for your opponents weaknesses." Akumu instructed.

"And what if they don't have any? What do I do then almighty one?" Naomi replied sarcastically.

"Then you look for one. Everything has a weak point; let it be a pained foot, a slow reflex, or even pressure points." Akumu grinned as he kneeled next to her and flicked her forehead while snickering. "Looking for those weaknesses might one day save your life."

"They're not too observant are they?" Kisame grinned evilly as he took a glance at his partner. "Can we greet them now?"

Itachi glanced down at his partner, his sharingan ablaze, and hopped down from his perch.

Akumu let out a short sigh as he helped his sister to her feet. "We're more observant then you think." He commented sourly as his eyes became dull and masked and he turned ever so slightly towards the two cloaked men. He blinked in surprise at Itachi's eyes. _What is wrong with that man's eyes…?_

Naomi blinked in confusion. "Wait what?" She stared at her brother in confusion.

"It seems the girl is the less observant one then." Kisame smirked as he and Itachi walked out into the open.

The white haired girl's eyes widened as she quickly spun around to meet Kisame and Itachi's gazes. How long had they been there? "Holy- That man is very tall." She gulped, her eyes glued to Kisame. "H-he almost reminds me of a shark."

Akumu leaned toward her ever so slightly. "Naomi, we need to get back into the village as soon as possible. These men are nothing but trouble." He murmured quietly, not once taking his eyes from the two cloaked men.

"Boy has brains." Kisame snickered. Naomi nodded her head and took a few steps backwards, only to be stopped by Itachi's voice.

"We are only here to take you for questioning about this village." Itachi informed the two young ninja standing in front of him. "If you do not come with us quietly, we will be forced to use violence."

"What makes you think we'd come with you quietly?" Akumu asked cautiously.

"But you aren't our target." Itachi pointed out dully.

"We only need the girl." Kisame explained while gripping the hilt of the giant sword that was strapped to his back. "Itachi, can I kill the boy?"

Itachi spared a look at Akumu and Naomi. "It seems that we're not going to get by without a fight. Just don't over do it."

Akumu's eyes widened as Kisame hoisted his sword over his should and caused it to come down no more than three inches away from Akumu's head. "Ack!" The silver haired boy quickly jumped backwards and took a protective stance in front of his sister. "Naomi, get out of here!"

"But-!"

"No time for buts!" Akumu took a kunai out of is pocket and charged at Kisame.

Kisame grinned at the boy's bravery, but grin sadistically as the tip of his sword unsheathed itself and took a bite out of Akumu's left arm. As Akumu held the side of his now bleeding arm, Kisame hoisted his sword so it sat on his shoulder. "There's something you should know about this sword kid. It doesn't _cut_ you. It _shreds _you to _ribbons_!"

The man and Akumu then became locked in combat, Akumu on the receiving end of most of Kisame's attacks.

Meanwhile, Naomi took in a deep breath and made a few hand signs until one of her hands was in the shape of an O. "Please work." The girl muttered under her breath as she slid her free hand over the O-shape where her index finger and thumb touched. In the space created by her two fingers, a thin layer of what looked like water formed. _Water style: Aqua sphere jutsu!_ At that thought, the girl blew into her hand and caused dozens of bubbles to fill the area.

Akumu glanced up from where he was blocking Kisame's "Shark skin" or "Samehada" sword with his kunai, noticing the bubbles. "Naomi." He muttered quietly in a worried tone, pushing away from Kisame to stand beside his sister. He managed to not touch any of the bubbles.

Itachi raised an eyebrow in what looked to be curiosity, before his eyes seemed to analyze the situation.

Naomi glanced at her brother's wounds and winced. The skin was shredded and bleeding. _Crap, I'm standing on the left side of him; he won't see any signals I make!_

Kisame frowned at the bubbles and raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"Don't touch them Kisame." Itachi warned.

Naomi's face paled considerably. Had he already figured it out? _Crap!_ The white haired girl quickly jumped backward and put a closed fist in front on her face. Akumu caught on and quickly jumped back as well. Naomi quickly shot open her hand. "Kira!" All at once the bubbles filling the area exploded. "Did we get them?" Naomi asked aloud as she watched the smoke dissipate.

"Not quite." Akumu and Naomi's eyes widened in horror as a kunai was placed a hair away from their throats. Itachi held the weapons calmly and spoke again. "I don't have the desire to kill either of you."

Naomi gulped. _H-he moved so quickly!_

_How is it possible? I didn't see this man move!_ Akumu thought hard, but then noticed the man's forehead protector. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're from this village, why would you need to question us about it?"

Itachi frowned. _The boy is at his limit._ "I don't live here."

Akumu winced slightly as he as his entire body pulsed in dull thuds. He was bleeding rather frequently now and swayed a bit on his feet.

Naomi gulped again, but spoke. "I-if I a-agree to come with you… You have to let me heal my brother's arm." Her eyes shifted from her brother to Itachi, a silent plea alive in them.

Itachi watched the girl as his hard gaze softened ever so slightly, but his sharingan was still in full flare. "Do as you will." The Uchiha hadn't wanted anyone dying in the first place.

"Thank you." Naomi responded while nodding her head, though moving slowly to her brother's side.

Akumu dropped his kunai to the ground almost instantly. He didn't want to give either of the cloaked men a reason to hurt his little sister. "What are you doing?" He muttered as Naomi gently rolled up his sleeve, revealing a large tear in his arm.

The white haired girl sucked in a breath as she looked at Akumu's arm. "I don't want anymore bloodshed." She then sent chakra to her hands and started to "repair" the tears in Akumu's arm.

The silver haired boy let his eyes slide to Itachi and then to Kisame, who had walked over to stand beside his partner, and made sure to watch the both of them cautiously.

Naomi's eyes scanned over Akumu's wounds. _A little muscle damage here and there, ripped tissue, blood loss… _The girl let out a small sigh of relief. No serious wounds had been issued. She'd start at the muscle tissues and work from there.

Itachi sent a sideways glance at Kisame. He'd done a little more damage to the boy than necessary. His eyes slid back to the two siblings.

"Are you done yet?" Kisame asked impatiently. Maybe they should have just knocked out the two teens and taken them to the base. No questions. The shark man grinned at his simple solution.

Naomi glanced at Kisame from the corner of her eye and swallowed. "A-almost."

Akumu let out a deep sigh. His sister didn't get the big picture. Once these two men, and possibly others, were finished questioning them, or just Naomi, there would be no more need for them. They would probably die, or worse, they could be forced into servitude and then made hostages.

Naomi suddenly stopped her healing and hesitantly put her rams at her sides. She hadn't completely healed him, but she had done enough to where he would heal in about a day.

"Are you finished?" Itachi asked, earning nod from the girl. "Good." He then appeared behind her and knocked her out quickly.

Akumu had to suppress a rush of rage and fear as Kisame simply picked up his sister and plopped her over his shoulder. His slightly narrowed eyes turned to Itachi when the man addressed him. "I have a compensation I can make with you. If you agree to it, your sister will not be harmed." Itachi's emotionless stare gave away nothing.

Akumu's eyes narrowed dangerously, his whole calm facade gone in an instant. "What would that be, _sir_?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_Blah... This chapter was rather boring to write... I hate writing openings..._

_And my other chapters WILL be longer.  
><em>

_But after this, I'll be able to get onto the little thing known as "plot"!_

_And Naomi's true personality will be shown~!_

_And don't worry, You'll figure out what Itachi wanted from Akumu soon enough. :)_

_**Little tidbit:** Naomi is about 16-years-old and Akumu is about 18-years-old, their parents travel the lands._


	3. Chapter 3

**Days to Die For**

**Chapter three**

_Three days…_

Three freaking days I have been here, in this small little room, but there is a small bathroom that I am rather grateful for, but other than that there is only a bed and some chalk to keep me company. I haven't spoken a word in these three days. Not one... Except when I asked about my brother.

The only human interaction I have had has been from a guy in an orange lollipop-like mask that brings me food, and he's completely nuts! He's very childish and kind of scares me. I mean seriously. How many grown men do you see that act like four-year-olds? He even calls me Snow-chan because of my hair color. The little creep.

I think I am finally going crazy though… One time, when I was doodling on the walls with the chalk, I could have sworn that two yellow eyes were looking at me, but when I rubbed my eyes, they were gone. Maybe that's what happens to people who haven't spoken for three days…

Then, to top everything off, lollipop man won't tell me where my brother is. Every time I ask, he dodges around the question by telling me what a nice day it is out side and how he was new to…Here. He also stated that their "Leader-sama" will be questioning me in a few days. I'll bet he was out doing something evil or torturing some poor soul to get information on their village.

I sat in the middle of my little prison in a thinking pose. I'd managed to come up with a plan of escape, but there was one little problem. It was pathetic. No, it was _beyond_ pathetic.

The silence seemed to drone on for three more days and I finally crawled over to my piece of chalk and started to doodle on the wall. _This is boring…_ A frown made its way across my face as I doodled my brother's head. The wall was full of little scribble-like pictures. There were a few Konoha symbols, a puppy, some flowers, a few of my friends, the lollipop guy, even the two people who brought me here.

The steady drumming of my finger nails hitting the stone floor of my little room echoed off the walls and was starting to sound like… Footsteps? _Wait a minute…_

I quickly put the chalk down and stood up. It was time to put this pathetically awful plan into action! The door opened ever so slightly and I readied myself to tackle the lollipop man to the ground and make a run for it.

Once the door was opened far enough, I tackled the lollipop man. One problem, it wasn't the lollipop man.

It was a guy with long blonde hair and gray eyes. Ha, sucks to be him then. "What the hell, un?" The man shouted as I landed on top of him.

It worked! Ha, ha! I'm free~! …You can tell I've been here for a little _too_ long…

I then quickly got to my feet before the man even had a clue to what had just tackled him. _Later sucker~!_ I then tried to make a run for it, only to find out one little thing I hadn't expected to happen. There was another person.

The short red head raised an eyebrow at me as I simply stared back in horror. Every swear word I knew flew through my head as I tried to not bolt right there on the spot. "What do you think you were doing?" He asked dully. Is it just me…? Or did this man look artificial? It was almost as if he had no soul. There was no gleam in is eyes. They reminded me of glass orbs.

I opened my mouth to respond, but my voice came out cracked and dry from being out of use for longer then usual. "I am losing my mind and tried a pathetic attempt to escape via stupidity." I crossed my arms and made sure to keep a cautious eye on the duo. Hey_, _it was all the truth and there was no real reason for lying. "I don't know about you, but being locked up for what seemed like three or four days, _without talking_ and in pure silence, can drive anyone completely mad."

The blonde sent me a glare. He was covered in what looked to be water. Oops, my bad. "I'm going to kill you, yeah."

I sent a glare right back at him, though made sure to keep an eye on the red head. "Well I'm going to find out where my brother is first, so you're going to have to wait."

"I don't have to wait; we can always find another person to question, hm."

I took a step backwards, ready to make a run for it, only to feel my body freeze on its own. "What the-?"

The red head had a semi-amused expression on his face. "You're going to go back into your room like a good little girl. We have a meeting and I don't like to keep people waiting."

_Little- Little girl? The nerve!_ …But this man seemed to have a kind of aura about him that said "Do as I say or die a painful death". I kept my mouth firmly shut. That's when I noticed the chakra strings attached to his fingertips. _A puppet master?_

I took this chance to swallow whatever pride I had and bowed my head to the red head. "Yes sir, I'll return to my room immediately." Every word was spoken through gritted teeth. _There goes my dignity..._ I nodded to the blonde. "I apologized for tackling you." _To hell I'm sorry for running your butt over. That's what you get for locking me in a room for three freaking days._ I'm rather proud of myself to be honest. Who knew I could act so well?

The duo seemed to have slightly confused expressions at my "good willed gesture". Ha, I'd like to see their faces after I manage to escape and kick both their butts. I quickly turned around and headed back toward my "room" before my newly formed smirk gave anything away.

"Hey." I turned around again to face the blonde, who had spoken, and the redhead. This time I masked my emotions and let my eyes dim down to their usual dead appearance.

"What's your name, girl?" The red head asked.

I bit back a scoff. "I'm going to die as soon as your "Leader-sama" is finished questioning me. What use is there to knowing my name?" A ghost of a smirk played on my lips. I couldn't help it. Hey, if I'm going to die soon, I'll go down burning someone.

The blonde held a sadistic smirk. "I want to know what name to put on your tombstone when I kill you, un."

My smirk widened. I liked this guy. "Naomi Mizumi." Then, with that said, I walked back into the small room I had been locked in for the past three days, and closed the door behind me.

A sigh escaped my nose as I walked over to my bed. "Damn, and after all that, I lost the food." There was a little bit of muttering as the sound of footsteps moved away from my room.

The blonde's voice sounded. "She's wired, hm." I glared at the door and quickly darted over, putting my ear against the wood.

"You wouldn't have been allowed to kill her anyways, Deidara." The red heads voice stated in a monotone.

"Who cares, yeah?" The blonde's voice replied, it was slowly getting farther away, and I had to strain my ears to hear. "…I don't care… Deal...un."

"I hope you know it's rude to listen in on people's conversations." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the new voice. My eyes shot around to room and they landed on something, or _someone_, that would give me nightmares for at _least_ a week.

Standing beside me was a very tall person who was… Half black and half white? But that's not what scared the hell out of me. He had plant-like things that reminded me of a venus fly-trap. I quickly jumped away. _Oh my gods…_ My mouth fell open and I'm pretty sure I looked like a fish.

The man glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. "**Close your mouth.**" He ordered. My mouth shut automatically. "Good girl." _That's funny… Did he just speak in a different voice?_

I swallowed nervously. "When- No, _how_ did you get in here?"

The man stared at me silently. "You mean you didn't notice?" He asked. "**We've been here the whole time.**"

I blinked stupidly and ran a hand through my bangs. "S-so you were the one that- You were the yellow dots!" I pointed an accusing finger, only to quickly draw it back in fear of having it taken off. Hey, maybe I wasn't going crazy after all!

"You're not very observant. **Foolish girl.**"

"Why are you here? Are you going to question me?" My face paled ever so slightly in fear.

The tall man stared at me for a moment. "Actually, no, you're going to be coming with us to an Akatsuki meeting.** Say one word out of turn and we'll eat you.**" He then made his way towards the door; it creepily opened on its own. He stared expectedly at me.

Gulping, I quickly nodded my head and followed after him. I had the feeling that if I didn't listen to this plant-man, I really would get eaten. I can't speak for anyone else, but getting eaten doesn't sound very inviting…

_Wait a minute! Did he say Akatsuki?_ A look of horror spread across my face as I followed the plant guy out of the room. _Aren't they a group of S-Ranked criminals?_

The two -three? – of us continued to walk down a hallway in silence, except for the short conversations the man had with himself. They usually went from one voice asking a question and the other voice replying by telling the other to shut up and stay quiet.

I fiddled with my short hair and ran a hand through my bangs. I had a habit of doing that when I was nervous. Once we stepped out of the never ending hallway I stared around the large room in awe. There was this big statue-like thing in the middle of the room and it was in the shape of two hands that looked like they had once held a sphere of some sort.

On each finger stood one person in the same black and red clouded cloak that everyone here seemed to be wearing, but on the ring finger of the right hand were two people. The taller one stood, while the shorter one sat at his feet with his legs dangling over the edge of the statues ring finger. The one standing was one of the man who had kidnapped me and the other wore a hat that covered their face.

The scary redhead stood at the left thumb, the blonde stood at the right index finger, the lollipop man stood at the left pinky, and the plant guy went to stand on the right pinky. I glanced around the room and decided to sit on a rock off to the side.

My attention was then turned back to the people I hadn't met yet, Kisame, and the man with raven colored hair. They all looked a bit fuzzy and disoriented. _Maybe they're illusions of the real things? _

"Are we going to get this damn meeting going already?" The man standing at the left index finger called rudely.

"Be quiet, Hidan." The man standing at the middle finger snapped. He was beside the man who had first spoken.

I shivered at the twosome. The aura they gave off could kill puppies within a three mile radius. _Damn puppy killers…_

"I only have two things to discuss at this meeting-" The man standing at the right thumb spoke this time, his voice was hard with authority and the room dimmed to silence… Almost.

"About time this stupid meeting started!" Hidan interrupted rudely, earning glares from the rest of the Akatsuki and a blank stare from the man who had been cut off.

The man let out a short sigh. "As I was saying, I only have two things to discuss. One being that we have a… Temporary guest." His stare was turned on me.

"When the hell did she get there?" Hidan asked.

Deidara, who I'm guessing was the blonde, ignored Hidan's question and asked his own. "Why is she a guest, yeah? Why not just question her and kill her?"

I fidgeted under the stares of the murderers and ran a hand through my bangs. "I say we should sell her for bounty." Stated the gruff voice of the man beside Hidan.

"Snow-chan should be treated with respect! She's a lady!" Score one point to the lollipop man.

Deidara scoffed. "Her name is Naomi, dumbass, un."

"Who cares, Deidara-_chan_?" Hidan countered sarcastically.

"She's not very lady-like." The red head commented, sending my a semi amused look. I'd have glared at him, but I was afraid that the plant man would've eat me.

The man who had been frequently interrupted called for silence before continuing. "Other then the girl being a… Guest… She is to be untouched and unharmed due to circumstance." His gaze turned toward the person sitting at tall, dark, and scary's feet. The person got to their feet, but made no motion to remove his hat. "This new, temporary, member will buy her safety by working with Itachi and Kisame."

Great, my safety is in the hands of someone in this freak show of a criminal organization. _Joy- Wait a minute…_

"Remove your hat and introduce yourself."

The new member seemed to glance at the raven haired man, or Itachi, for authorization. When Itachi gave them a short nod, the new member removed their hat. The sound of a small bell filled my ears as I stared at the newest member in shock and disbelief. "Akumu Mizumi." He stated in a strong voice, though partially muffled by the skin tight mask he wore on the lower half of his face, he looked a bit like Kakashi-sensei.

The man continued. "But as compensation..." His gaze rested on me again. "You will work here."

I nodded dumbly, still in shock from my brother, my own flesh and blood, joining a criminal organization for my safety and protection. Akumu was officially the best brother in the whole world. No questions asked.

The man, whom I presumed to be the leader, spoke again. "Hidan and Kakuzu, you both will retrieve the five-tailed jinchūriki from a man named Han in the Hidden Stone Village." And with that said, the man made a hand sign and disappeared.

A lady I hadn't really played attention to disappeared quickly after him. The man who had wanted to sell me, whom I assumed to be Kakuzu, went next with Hidan following quickly after him. Itachi and Kisame were the last to go, leaving the illusion of the newest member, my brother, on his own.

Akumu glanced at me as he put his hat back on and gave me one of his small, soft smiles before disappearing.

My face was still twisted with shock and I fell to my knees. "Great, just great." I muttered under my breath. "My brother is fighting for me and I'm now the maid of S-ranked criminals. Perfect." _I'm doomed… Or at least my dignity is._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_I liked writing this chapter, it was fun 8D_

_Though I feel I might have made it go by a bit to fast._

_And sorry about Pein-sama being a bit OOC and talking a bit much._

_And I know Deidara's eyes are blue, but I had mistaken them to be gray at a quick glance and Naomi only got a quick glance.  
><em>

_Oh oh oh! I had a dream where Hidan was in a dress! XD Enough said.  
><em>

_I guess that's it..._

_Oh! I put up a poll. _What do you think the pairing is going to be_?  
><em>

_Toodles~!_

_**Little tidbit:** Naomi is about 5'4 1/2" tall and Akumu is about 5'7"._


	4. Chapter 4

**Days to Die For**

**Chapter four**

I hate this place. I hope it goes to hell. No… I hope this place sinks into hell, and then hell screams for mercy and throws this place even further under the dirt! A sigh escaped my mouth as I gazed at the torch that lit up my chamber and I rubbed my eyes. I hadn't slept a wink last night. Who could? I was simply lying in my bed, terrified that a certain blonde would murder me or a certain plant man would eat me.

"This is going to be hell." I sighed once again and turned over in my bed so I was facing the wall. _I wonder how Akumu is doing…_

The sound of my door opening caused me to tense up and takes deeper breaths. I heard faint footsteps. "She's still asleep, hmm." The blonde guy was in my room. The _creep_.

My eyes narrowed at the wall and I started to make hand signs under the covers. His shadow was now looming over me. _Come get me creep… If you can._ I then shot up in my bed while blowing into my hand. My Aqua Sphere Jutsu filled the room in seconds. "Don't move or else you'll lose your head." My tone was cold and my fist was closed in front of my face. I wasn't going to play damsel in distress just because I was stuck here. _I can take this blonde! …I think...I hope._

The blonde blinked at me, seemingly curious about my actions. He was simply standing there. No secret attack. No… Nothing. He didn't even look surprised! "You're a bit jumpy, un." He commented as his eyebrow twitched slightly.

I blinked stupidly. "I thought…? Oh never mind…" I let out a sigh, but kept my jutsu in place. "Why are you here?"

"I was given the job of waking you up today, hmm. Sasori no Danna would have woken you, but he was working on his puppets, un." Deidara seemed relatively relaxed, though a tad irritated.

"Master… Sasori?" I blinked stupidly.

"Er… The guy with the red hair, yeah. Though you probably won't see him like that a lot, un."

I frowned in confusion, both at the blonde's funny grunts and about this Sasori person. "Why not?"

Deidara crossed his arms and leaned against the wall beside my bed, a halfhearted smirk on his face. "He's usually inside of a puppet named Hiruko, yeah. You'll know it when you see it, un."

Funny, my jutsu was practically surrounding this guy, and he was just… Just so _calm_! _Ha, he won't be so calm after I blow this place to smithereens! … Hey, are his eyes blue or gray? No wait! Naomi! Focus! _I clenched my fist a little tighter. "Why would you have needed to wake me up anyways?"

The blonde gave me an "Are you stupid" look. "I hope you didn't think you were going to be stuck here and not be doing anything, yeah. Leader-sama told you at the meeting. Now get up, you're making food, un."

At this statement, I burst out laughing, and utterly confused the blonde. "A-Are you k-kidding? I c-can't cook!"

"Why are you laughing, hmm?" Deidara looked completely lost. He reminded me of a puppy. _Ha ha, I hope Hidan and Kakuzu's puppy killing auras don't kill him._

I accidently let my jutsu fall away and my laughing subsided. "I-it's nothing. J-just th-that if you w-want me to c-cook, be ready for f-food poisoning!" I burst into another fit of giggles.

Deidara's face seemed to go a bit green. "On second thought…" He paused as my door opened a little more.

"Then I guess that's a good reason I'm back." A familiar voice commented in a light hearted tone.

My head shot up at the new voice. "Akumu!" I shot over to him faster than I believed humanly possible and by the look on Deidara's face, he couldn't believe it either.

Akumu was dressed in an Akatsuki robe and a straw hat was on his head. "Hello Naomi, Deidara." He removed his hat and smiled. There was a small cut under his left eye.

Deidara narrowed his eyes at Akumu as he crossed his arms. "You sound like you're getting used to being a criminal, yeah."

"No, I don't like being a criminal, but being kind never hurt anyone." Akumu countered, his smile never changing.

Deidara's eyes narrowed a little more. "I'd watch what you say, newbie, un."

"I'll be sure to, thanks for the warning." Akumu's eyes sparkled with mockery and his posture was anything but tense. I had to resist the urge to laugh.

Deidara on the other hand, he looked ready to blow something up. "Go to the kitchen before I decide to tell Zetsu that he can eat you, un!"

"Yes sir." Akumu replied while glancing back at me expectedly. I nodded my head and followed after him. After a minute of walking, Deidara had seemed to have gone back to his room, Akumu spoke. "How are you holding up? Did they treat you alright?"

I nodded my head. "I guess they treated me alright, though the lollipop man, Deidara, and Sasori freak me out a little bit. Not to mention the guy with the plants!" I waved my arms high into the air for emphases.

Akumu laughed at my antics. "I see, that's good." He nodded happily. "Also, the two people who you had failed to name were Tobi and Zetsu. Tobi was the one in the mask and Zetsu is the one with the plants."

I nodded my head as we both continued to walk in silence. "…So how are you doing?" I asked as Akumu and I stepped out of the hallway and made our way though the Akatsuki base. Akumu seemed to know his way around here pretty well.

"I'm… Fine. My genjutsu has gotten a little better I suppose." Akumu stated as we made another turn and- you'll never guess it! - walked into another hallway.

"That's good I guess…" My patience with these walkways was starting to grow incredibly thin. _They never friggin' end!_ "Just how long do these hallways go?" I asked irritably.

Akumu shrugged his shoulders slightly, but he flashed me a smile at my attitude as we made another turn and came to a large room that resembled a kitchen. "This base if full of hallways to make it difficult for enemies to navigate through." My silver haired brother paused and his expression seemed to darken slightly. "It's also to trap people inside of here as well."

I gulped and fiddled with my shirt hem. I decided that now would be a good time to change the topic. "So what are we going to cook?"

"I don't really know…" Akumu admitted while looking around the kitchen. He picked up a few vegetables and eyed them. "Maybe stir-fry?"

A realization came to me as I stared at my brother's face. "Akumu?" He turned to face me. "How'd you get that cut under your eye?"

Akumu blinked and felt under his left eye, his fingers grazing over the cut. "Hmm… I must have gotten it during the training session I had this morning." He mused.

"Why were you training?" I asked curiously.

"He needs to be strong if he's gong to serve as any use to the Akatsuki." A voice called into the kitchen. It was low and hoarse.

Akumu and I both spun around to face the speaker. Akumu bowed his head slightly, though he made sure to eye the man... Or what I assumed to be a man. "Good morning Sasori-san."

My jaw dropped slightly in surprise, but I remembered what Deidara had told me. "That must be Hiruko then…" I gulped. _That is one _mean_ puppet…_

"Deidara must have told you." Sasori guessed with faint amusement in his tone. The puppet's head then turned to Akumu. "Not that it's of any my business, but where are Itachi and Kisame?"

Akumu raised his head so he was standing tall again. "They went out for another mission. Possibly backup for Kakuzu-san and Hidan."

Sasori made a nodding gesture. "They trusted you enough to leave you here on your own?" His tone was skeptical.

Akumu shook his head. "No, they didn't trust in the slightest."

"As to be expected when you could betray the Akatsuki at any given moment."

"They made sure to have Zetsu keep an eye on me."

"As they should have." Sasori nodded.

At the mentioning of his name, Zetsu seemed to appear out of nowhere. He nodded to Sasori. "Sasori." He greeted.

I scuffled a little closer to my brother and eyed the plant man._ Where the hell did he come from?_ The awkward silence continued before a certain orange lollipop man ran into the room. "Good morning Snow-chan, Akumu-san, Zetsu-sempai, and Sasori-sempai!" He exclaimed happily as he practically bounced into the room.

_Leave it to the lollipop man to break the silence._ "Good morning… Er… Tobi." I greeted the man.

Akumu sent me a raised eyebrow as if asking, "Who is 'Snow-chan'"? I simply shrugged as a response.

Tobi then proceeded to bounce around the room and stopped when he was standing in front of my brother and me. "Are you both going to make food?" He asked energetically. "Because I'm starving~!"

"Yes we are, Tobi." Akumu replied.

"Yay!" Tobi then darted out of the room yelling for his "sempai".

I couldn't help, but send a blank stare after the childish man and ask. "Who the hell is his sempai?" I felt sympathy for whomever the poor sap was.

"**It's Deidara.**" Zetsu replied in a bored tone.

Sympathy gone.

Sasori, no doubt getting bored with the conversation, started to make his way towards the exit of the kitchen and left. Zetsu left soon after the puppet master did, but Akumu and I were sure he was still watching us some way.

I shook my head and let out a long sigh. _This place is full of such strange people… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_I was going to originally make this chapter longer, but I felt this would be a good place to end it XD_

_Anyways, updates won't be coming as quickly as they were before because I have made myself the writer of another story called: ADogSuki. That I'm working on with some of my friends._

_The Akatsuki are turned into adorable semi-harmless puppies and put in the hands of three Akatsuki fans. Enough said XD_

_Yes, I'm pathetic enough to advertize... Sue me... Not really._

**Tidbit:** Akumu's name in Japanese means "Nightmare".


End file.
